A Tale of Four Shamen
by Pernshinigami
Summary: Anna is a Lesbian, Yoh is gay, how do they get out of their parents arrangement? AnnaOC, YohRen
1. Default Chapter

A tale of 4 Shamen  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
Nyassa was NOT having a good day. She'd climbed Funbari Hill to watch the sunrise, only to be dragged down by Ryu and the Dead Enders. Then she and her best partner Nathan had lost to Lyserg and ended up literally falling down the hill of Funbari Shrine. The American Shaman leaned back against a tree, munching on a hamburger.   
  
/I can't see how you can eat this stuff./ Nathan scoffed, brushing an imaginary mote of dust from his immaculate Confederate Uniform. /It smells nauseating./   
  
"Smells good to me. Although I'm not a big fan of ketchup an' stuff." Nyassa sighed, looking at her tray. "Whatever happened to hold the pickles?"   
  
Then she heard the sounds of a Shaman Fight. "VORPAL DANCE ZONG HUA ZON WHU!"   
  
"Oh boy! A Soul Fight!" Nyassa bounced up, threw the tray out and ran to the spot. "An' a left an' a right an' a fight fight fight!" She cheered, assessing the situation. "Let's see... a slacker, a psycho, a samurai ghost, a Chinese Warlord and... ANNA!!" Glomp. Magnetic attraction inevitably caused Nyassa to cling to Anna like a magnet.   
  
"ACK! NYASSA!!" Anna cried, staggering under the sudden weight.   
  
"Anna-chan! I missed you so much!"   
  
"NYASSA YOU'RE CHOKING ME!" Anna exclaimed.   
  
The fight froze instantly. Said Slacker, Psycho, Samurai, and Chinese Warlord were staring at the pile of Itako and American Medicine Woman with a Confederate General hovering over her head. "Nyassa, please try to be more dignified." Nathan said, irritated.   
  
"Nyassa what are you doing here?" Anna demanded, irritated.   
  
"I could ask you the same question, but that would be stupid." Nyassa said sheepishly, blushing.   
  
The little psychotic looking boy rolled his little red eyes. "I see what's going on here."   
  
"Shut up Ren." Anna snapped angrlily. "I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter."   
  
"But I'm giving it anyway. Forget about the what Yoh's Parents say, elope with the hot chick and leave the bishonen to me!" Ren smirked sarcastically.   
  
Yoh looked from one Shaman to another.   
  
"What is going on here?" Amidarmaru asked, curious.   
  
"I have no idea." Yoh answered.   
  
Manta burst out laughing. "Want something Ren?" He asked pointedly. "Watching some asses Ren?" He teased.   
  
"Shut up midgit!" Ren snapped.   
  
"But teasing you is so much fun!" Manta smirked.   
  
Ren growled at Manta and brandished his bladed spear. Manta ducked behind Yoh with a laugh. "Anna." Yoh said gently. "What's going on."   
  
Anna glared distrustfully at Yoh for a moment, then sighed in capitulation. "Yoh... I didn't want to tell you, or my parents because they would make such a fuss. I'm a Lesbian..."  
  
Yoh just stood there, absorbing what she said. If he read her moods right, she was upset, didn't want to show it, and was half-afraid of being laughed at. "I'm not upset Anna. Really I'm not." Yoh said with utmost sincerity. He would have a word with his mother. If not for his sake then for Anna's.   
  
Anna smiled wanely. "I'm not worried about what you'd say." She said bitterly. "I'm worried about what your grandfather would say."   
  
"Yeah. He's an old fart." Yoh agreed, giving her a hug.   
  
Anna forced back her tears.   
  
"Go ahead and cry." Nyassa said gently. "It's easier if you cry." Anna felt a tender hand rub her back and shoulders.   
  
Anna wrapped her arms around Nyassa's waist and cried into her shoulder, finally letting all her pain go.   
  
~tbc~  
  
Notes: I think Anna is HOT!!! So she's mine. Oh, and my ghost partner really existed. His name is Nathan Bedford Forest, an infamous Confederate General who fired the final shot at the battle of Shiloh. My History teacher calls him a psycho. Picture a single gray in a sea of blue mounted on a horse. Picture the blue giving way to red for about 3 men deep and picture the blue parting before him. That would be Nathan.   
  
I also cannot take it into my heart to bash Anna. She's already been the star of two untranslated Shuisha Manga. Their names (in case you want to check them out) are Anna no Itako (of course) and Butsu Zone. 


	2. Dissolve Marriage Dissolve

A Tale of Four Shaman Ch. 2- The Argument  
  
By Nyassa Kaiba  
  
"NO." Yohmei Asakusa snapped.   
  
"Please!" Yoh begged desperately. "For Anna's sake! And mine!"   
  
Yoh's grandmother placed a placating hand on her husband's back. Yohmei shook it off. "Yohmei, dear, we can't force them to marry if they'd be miserable. There are other ways now for a person's bloodline to be passed on."   
  
"None of which I'd like to see employed in order to preserve our family." Yoh's grandfather snapped.   
  
"You're related to him?" Ren whispered, sweatdropping. "I would never have guessed! He's an idiot."   
  
Yoh glared at Ren angrily and he shut up.  
  
"The marriage is not being called off." Yoh's Grandfather snarled. He glared at Anna, as if the young Itako had betrayed him.   
  
Anna clenched her hands in fists, lip curled in an angry sneer. Jun put a warning hand on her shoulder. "Don't get angry at him." She whispered. "He can't help it, he was raised that way."   
  
Anna took a deep breath and unclenched her fists. But her lip remained curled in the snarl of a caged animal.   
  
It was then that Yoh's mother whispered something that neither of the four younger shamans caught to Yoh's father. Yoh's father nodded and stepped forward. "Father, if Yoh refuses to marry Anna there is no way that we can force him. It is the same for Anna. Any relationship must be give and take to work out. Without synergy between them it is impossible for any kind of relationship to last."   
  
"And as Yoh's legal guardians the final decision is ours." Keiko reminded Yohmei gently. "I understand that your expectations of Yoh are great, but who he chooses to marry or not to marry is not the most important of them."   
  
"Smart woman" Ren whispered.   
  
Anna stalked off, leaving them to argue. As she left Manta could have sworn he heard a soft sob coming from the direction she had gone. Jun excused herself hurriedly and left after her.   
  
Yoh's grandfather growled in capitulation and stalked off in the other direction. Yoh's grandmother went to placate him. Yoh's mother and father pulled him aside. "Yoh..." Keiko pulled her son into a tender hug. "Is Anna the only one in this room, who's like that?"   
  
"She's not alone." Yoh bowed his head in shame. "I'm gay. Although I never would have brought it up if she hadn't."   
  
"You did a very brave thing." Yoh's father said proudly. "You hid your own suffering to help other people. Son, you have no need to ever be ashamed of yourself."   
  
"Thanks." Yoh wiped a tear from his eye.   
  
"Whatever you choose to do is up to you Yoh, my darling." Keiko held her son close, stroking his hair gently. "You were very brave, very brave."   
  
Yoh took a deep breath and returned to his friends.  
  
*** Anna's Room***  
  
Jun heard music playing loudly from Anna's room.   
  
It was somewhere in a fairy tale  
  
I used to take her home in my car  
  
Jun gently pushed the door open and chuckled softly. Anna was flopped dramatically on her back, lip-syncing the song, Taxi  
  
We learned about love in the back of the Dodge  
  
The lesson hadn't gone too far  
  
Anna didn't realize that she was being watched. Jun thought that the song matched her mood. She sang softly along with the music.   
  
"You see, she was gonna be an actress  
  
And I was gonna learn to fly  
  
She took off to find the foot lights  
  
I took off to find the sky."  
  
Anna jumped. "Oh, Jun. Hi." She said nervously.   
  
"I'd just like to say that I admire what you did today. It was very brave of you to stand up to somebody older and more powerful than you are, for what you believe in today."  
  
"Thanks." Anna made no move to rise. The effort of finally getting herself to stand up for what she wanted to do, not what was expected of her, had exhausted her in more ways than one.   
  
"They say that God gives his power to those that stand up for what they believe in. You found the power within yourself, something I never could do."1 Jun said, sitting on the bed beside Anna.  
  
Oh I've got, something inside me  
  
To drive the princes blind  
  
There's a wild-eyed wizard, he's hiding in me  
  
Illuminating my mind  
  
Anna smiled faintly. "Thanks. I don't feel very powerful now. But maybe I can have some peace."   
  
Jun rose and went to the door. "Maybe your power isn't too far away. All you have to do is turn inward and you'll see it."   
  
***tbc***  
  
I had a lot of fun with this chapter. For the record, I don't own shaman king, or Taxi. I have no money, please do not sue me for it because all you'll get are a few dust balls.   
  
1) Jun is quoting my favorite CIT at Camp Howe, the night I came out, that's what he said to me. 


	3. Heian

A Tale of Four Shamen  
  
A/N: by now you should be able to recognize that the title is a pun on 'A tale of 2 cities'   
  
~Anna's apartment, about 7:30 p.m.~  
  
Yoh and Ren made it back that night from their evening starwatch on Funbari Hill laughing and redfaced. Anna and Nyassa were not back from the movie yet. Their ghosts had stayed behind to party for awhile, (since they were dead they didn't need to sleep if they didn't want to.) They were alone. Yoh flopped back on his futon, quite at peace with himself now that his parents weren't upset with him. Ren blinked, wondering where he should sit down.   
  
Yoh patted the futon next to him. "come on, sit down."   
  
"right." Ren stammered, sitting next to Yoh.   
  
"I'm glad you were there to back me up Ren." Yoh said softly. "I think this has been the most exhausting day of my life."  
  
"You wouldn't be the only one." Ren sighed and flopped back on the futon. Then he noticed absently that Yoh's strong, shapely legs were tangled in his. He turned around to face Yoh. /Now or never I suppose./ Ren leaned in.  
  
And kissed Yoh.   
  
Yoh leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth to let the other in, welcoming him. Yoh pulled Ren into his arms and allowed the smaller boy to explore his mouth, twining their tongues in joy. Yoh pulled back with a soft moan. "Ren...you..."  
  
"I love you." Ren said softly.   
  
"Take me." Yoh was breathless with passion.   
  
And Ren did just that. When Amidamaru returned later from his nightly flight, he calmly kept other ghosts, and their shamen, out...  
  
~owari~  
  
Sorry it had to end folks. (wipes tear from eye) But I already got suspended for slash fics once, and I don't want to repeat the experience.   
  
y.Bakura: (Sob) No fuck scene?  
  
Me: Yup, no fuck scene, or we don't get to come here anymore.   
  
y. Bakura: That sucks.  
  
Me: Yup.  
  
Max: What do you think I'VE been saying?  
  
y.Bakura: so?  
  
Me: I had to edit out an entire Oliver/Enrique lemon in Cybertears! I'm gonna go nuts if I can't find a yaoi lemon soon.  
  
Anywho, I found a Dragonriders Fanfiction Forum. So if you're a fan and you want someplace to put the fanfiction that you write (since Anne Mc Caffery is on the do not write list), here's the place. It's on her web site, go to www.annemccaffery.org and you'll find it. 


End file.
